


【all叶】治愈（28）

by wenmonster



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenmonster/pseuds/wenmonster





	【all叶】治愈（28）

叶修眼皮都懒得抬，“你找到什么了，冠军戒指？有什么好奇怪的我有4个。”

“……靠。”张佳乐拽住叶修衣服下角，往上一扯扒掉他的上衣，拉住他的两只手用衬衣捆起来，拴在床头。

“乐乐，别闹…”叶修力气不及张佳乐，挣脱不开。

张佳乐将带锁精环的后庭按摩棒在叶修眼前晃了晃，“老叶，这个是你的吗？自己一个人都怎么弄。”

叶修这才看清张佳乐手里拿的是什么，目光随着张佳乐的手往下移，停在腰带上，看着他解开搭扣，将腰带抽下来，叶修喉咙上下滚动，身体因为紧张微微僵硬。“方锐拿来的，不知道干嘛用的。”叶修答的轻松，一副茫然的样子。

“他还跟你玩什么了。”张佳乐的手停在裤子拉链上，他一想到叶修在别人身下还上了玩具就嫉妒的要死

“啊？”

“这些…情趣？”张佳乐将锁精环套在食指上转着。

“咳…没什么。”叶修想起猫尾肛塞，脸有些发烫，“太羞耻了…”叶修心里想着，偏过脸躲开张佳乐询问的眼神。

张佳乐不满的拉下叶修裤子上的拉链，将他的内裤外裤一起拽下来，按下手里的遥控器，按摩器因为高频的震动发出嗡嗡的声音。抚摸叶修半软的分身，将按摩器贴在叶修粉色的小蘑菇顶端，敏感的分身因为震动带来剧烈的快感，叶修蹬着腿想要往后逃，被张佳乐拽住，扳开他的一条腿，握住叶修的分身轻轻撸动，重要部位被掌握在别人手里，叶修渐渐软了下来，没有力气也懒得再挣扎。

分身因为顶端的不断刺激变得又硬又热，张佳乐只是用指腹轻轻抚过柱身，并不能实质性的缓解欲望，叶修不断挺腰想要迎合张佳乐手上的动作。

“你还享受起来了。”

“哈…你来这…难道不是…让我享受的？”叶修脸颊透着粉色，刘海散乱的贴在额头上。

“……”张佳乐无语，“好像没毛病…”心里想着，说不过叶修还是有些气闷，手指下滑，在穴口画圈，后穴因为刚刚的刺激已经湿成一片，体液顺着股沟濡湿身下的床单，张佳乐移开手指，牵出一根银丝，“这么着急。”

“哎，不急，只要你不急。”

张佳乐不说话，只是看着叶修笑，笑的叶修头皮发麻，“你想干嘛。”

张佳乐抬起叶修屁股，抬到叶修可以看到的高度，凑到嘴边，舌尖在穴口舔了几下滑进穴口，湿软的舌头模拟性交的动作在柔软的小穴里进出。

“啊…”视觉的刺激让叶修羞耻的别开脸。“别…别吸…太奇怪了。”

“不喜欢？”张佳乐放下叶修，附身轻咬他的唇，舌尖撬开牙关，侵入口腔，绕着他的舌头纠缠画圈，吮吸他的唇瓣，把两片唇吮的通红。

“唔…”叶修回应着张佳乐热情的深吻，他的长发垂下来，和他的揉在一起，随着动作轻柔的扫着他的耳朵，脸颊，脖子，难耐的痒，一直痒到心里，叶修想去贴近他，栀子花和蓝风铃的信息素味道包围着他，温柔的味道，叶修什么都不想去想，口腔里因为舌头的搅动而分泌的唾液顺着嘴角沾湿了脖子。张佳乐的手在叶修细白的皮肤上游走，偶尔触碰到乳尖，引起叶修一阵震颤。叶修被撩拨的难受又焦躁，渴望着被拥抱，渴望爱，渴望性，抑或是其他的什么东西，他说不出，也不明白，在无尽的温柔里，无法平复心上的痒和不安。

张佳乐松开叶修，吻他的眼睛，掀开他的刘海吻他的额头，“你下面的味道怎么样？”

叶修动了动身子，看了张佳乐一会儿，“你爱我吗？”说完懊悔的别过脸，随即换上一副轻松的表情。

张佳乐将他的变化看在眼里，轻轻咬了一下他的喉结，紧紧抱住他，“爱。”，舔着他耳廓，分开他的双腿，“你想要我吗？叶修…你会要吗？”

叶修望向天花板那盏熟悉的白织灯，想起第一轮比赛结束的那一晚，想去那些无尽的痛苦和快乐，“今天大概是最后一次。”叶修想着有些失落和疲惫，少有的患得患失的情绪从心底里蔓延开，他不知道为什么，感情的事太过复杂，不能依靠逻辑来思考。叶修决定不再想，挺腰，坚硬的分身在张佳乐小腹上磨蹭，“快点，方锐比你会玩儿多了。”

“你…”张佳乐再次气结，从叶修身上爬起来，“出了好多汗，我是不是应该先洗个澡。”

叶修看了看张佳乐裆部隆起的一大团，又看了看张佳乐的脸，用下巴指了指他隆起的部位，“你不难受？”

张佳乐没有理他，“啊对，洗澡怎么也要一会，你怎么办呢？”自顾自的说着，拿起后庭按摩棒，叶修蹬着腿挣扎，被张佳乐一把按住，将形状奇怪的按摩棒慢慢的塞进叶修后穴，然后将按摩棒上的锁精环从叶修挺立的分身顶端套到底，紧紧箍住根部，按下开关，嗡嗡的声音响起来，叶修抽搐了一下绷直了脚尖，按摩棒弯曲的顶端抵在叶修栗子皮大小的凸起上，不断的刺激着前列腺。

“啊…哈…啊…”叶修不住的呻吟，浑身泛起情欲的潮红，“乐…乐乐…”双腿不断的踢蹬床单，绷紧身体，弓起腰身又无力的瘫软在被子里，后穴里不住的分泌体液，想射却不能射，分身涨的生疼，羚口不时吐出一点前列腺液，将柱身和耻毛浸的一片湿润，茫然无措的不时抬头望向身下的“好风景”。

张佳乐此刻也好受不到哪去，独自躲在浴室里，在叶修诱人性感的呻吟和不时软糯的呼唤声里，分身硬的发疼，根本无心冲澡，快速的将自己淋了一遍，裹着浴巾笑嘻嘻的跑出来，叶修正颤抖着达到高潮，身体一抽一抽的眼角挂着泪珠，迷乱的张嘴喘息着，什么时候见过这样的叶修。

张佳乐用指尖刮了下叶修羚口，又引起他的一阵颤抖，“别…乐乐…啊…松开…让我射…让我…射…”，张佳乐在他分身上撸动一下，“你…求求我。”

“乐…乐…啊～”叶修湿润的眼睛里满是欲望，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，舌尖从嘴角缓慢的从唇边移动到唇峰，然后轻咬丰润的下唇，留下一排浅白的牙印，随即缓缓淡去。张佳乐再也忍不住了，扯开浴巾扑了上去，解开叶修的双手，取下锁精环和按摩棒，在叶修分身上撸了两把，叶修绵长的一声呻吟，拉着张佳乐的胳膊在他手里解放。无力的瘫在张佳乐怀里，下巴枕在他肩膀上，不住喘息。

“哈…你死定了…”叶修顺势推倒张佳乐，跨坐在他的身上，按住他的胳膊，扭腰将股缝贴在他挺立的分身上来回磨蹭，后穴分泌的体液润湿了柱身。

张佳乐好笑的看着叶修骑在自己身上，“嗯…老叶，作为omega你这样会不会太嚣张了。”

“少废话。”叶修舔吻张佳乐的下巴，脖子，胸膛，腹部，一路向下，最后握住分身上下轻轻撸动，张嘴含住顶端，舌尖抠挖羚口。

敏感的顶端被叶修玩弄让张佳乐很有感觉，“啊…”张佳乐抚摸叶修的脖子，轻按他的后脑挺腰想要往更深的地方送，却被叶修一手推开，手指轻轻弹了一下顶端，“搞定。”

张佳乐这才发现，被叶修拽下来的头绳，此刻正牢牢的拴在分身根部，并将两只蛋蛋一并捆了起来，现在涨的通红，“……”张佳乐看着正笑的得意的叶修，搂住他的腰翻身将他压在下面，“老叶…你确定拴起来是我难受？。”

叶修十分主动的搂住张佳乐的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰，“来吧，直接点，最好那我弄疼，你也就只有在床上有机会赢我。”

叶修闭着眼睛，舌尖绕着耳廓一圈圈往里钻，不断的拼命的想要挑起张佳乐的兽欲，他抗拒着他的温柔，抗拒着内心深处不自然的柔软，不断的想着只是要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱而已，和别的一切都没有关系，抗拒爱，有多渴望，就有多抗拒，最后的一次。

“是你挑拨我的，我本来不是这样的。”张佳乐吻干叶修眼角的泪珠，抬起他的一条腿，迫不及待的将尺寸傲人的分身塞进穴口，挺身一插到底，没有丝毫征兆的快速褪出又整根没入，激烈的动作让叶修上下摇晃，不断的被贯穿，被填满，敏感的肠道可怜的蠕动收缩着。

叶修呼吸急促，止不住的颤抖呻吟不断拔高，声音都沙哑起来，不断分泌的黏滑体液被硕大的分身挤出来，被快速的活塞运动打出一层细沫，叶修攀在张佳乐的背上，胡乱的抓出一道红痕。

张佳乐将叶修抱起来，跪坐在自己身上，“哈…哈…怎么…挠我呢。”箍住叶修的腰来回碾磨，坚硬的分身在柔软湿热的肠道里来画着圈，叶修惊叫一声，一股精液射了出来，溅在两人腹部，整个人软在张佳乐怀里不停颤抖，张佳乐却不肯放过他，搂住叶修的腰让他后仰，叶修此刻还在高潮的余韵里，无法思考他想要干什么，张佳乐找到肠壁上的窄缝，一挺身将分身整根狠狠插进更为狭窄的生殖腔，

“啊…啊…”叶修无力的叫着，眼角噙满了泪，看起来一副被蹂躏的过了头的虚脱样子，

“还受的了吗。”张佳乐亲亲叶修的额头，将散乱在脸上的发丝拨到耳后。

叶修还在不住的颤抖，“你就…这点本事吗…”

张佳乐猛然拉起叶修一条腿，将他翻了个身，随即让他仰躺在自己身上，开始在生殖腔了征伐，每一次都狠狠的顶到宫口，好像想将狭窄的宫口操开，每一次褪出都将穴口的媚肉翻出来，细嫩的穴口被磨的通红。几次深插后，张佳乐掰开叶修的双腿，加快速度抽插。

“啊…啊…哈…嗯…不……”叶修胡乱的揪着床单，快感潮水般不断的扑打着他，意识都模糊起来，随着抽插不断的耸动，摇着头想要逃离，浑身痉挛无力，过多的快感让他既兴奋又恐惧。

张佳乐咬住叶修后颈的腺体，狠狠的插入，宫口因为前天的操弄还很柔软，此刻被张佳乐狠狠的撞开，顶端被更为紧致的宫口紧紧包裹，一次次被进入，侵犯到最深处，叶修难以忍受这样的刺激，分身耸动两下，又一次射了出来，精液在空中划出一道弧线，落在他蒙着汗珠的胸膛上，在泛红的皮肤上显得格外淫靡，空气中满是信息素掺杂着精液的腥味。

因为根部被困住阻碍射精，分身显得格外持久，张佳乐还在不知疲惫的操弄着，根本没有要停下来的意思。

“不…啊…不要了…别…啊…”叶修浸泡在高潮里，不住痉挛无意识的求饶，张佳乐稍稍停了一下，抱住叶修的腰将他按在被子里，拿过两个枕头将他臀部垫高，叶修头皮发麻，抓着床沿想往前逃，被张佳乐箍住腰，再一次毫不留情的贯穿，宫口不断不打开被侵犯，让叶修的神经无法一直紧绷，快感格外强烈，张佳乐握住他的分身，随着抽插撸动，一前一后都被掌握，快感被放大，叶修无力的瘫倒下去，紧绷的脚尖蜷缩起来，趴跪在床上，臀部高高跷起，随着抽插荡起肉波，一晃一晃的。来回数下，叶修又一次不可控制的攀上顶峰，分身颤抖着射出稀薄的精液。张佳乐只感觉分身顶端被浸在一股股温水里，无比舒服，叶修惊叫着伸手推他，他才意识到，褪出分身，一大股液体从生殖腔喷出来，溅的他分身上。

张佳乐只觉得分身涨的发疼，抱住叶修的屁股想要再次进入，叶修不住的用手遮住穴口试图阻挡，“啊…还…还来，我射不出来了…别…乐乐…我…我不行了。”

张佳乐架起叶修两条腿，让他背靠在自己怀里，将他抱起来，起身走到镜子前，叶修看着镜子里身体上布满吻痕和精液的自己，羞耻的别过头。张佳乐轻咬他发红的耳朵，露出胜利的笑，轻快的说，“那就尿出来。”

叶修怔了怔，还来不及做出反对，张佳乐已经有一次将他涨的发紫的分身桶近叶修体内，因为重力，叶修被近的更深，嗓子已经叫的沙哑，挺立的分身已经再也射不出任何东西，可是快感依旧不肯放过他，张佳乐快速的抽插，坏心眼的使劲去碾他前列腺的位置，叶修双腿大开着，分身羚口可怜兮兮的吐出一点点前列腺液，伸手想要解开张佳乐分身上的发绳，身体因为抽插而上下耸动无力做到，只能徒劳的看着镜子里，发紫的粗长分身在自己雪白的臀瓣间进出。

“啊……啊……不…”叶修挣扎着，在欲海里沉浮，张佳乐将分身褪到浅处，戳着前列腺的位置快频率的抽插起来，叶修再也忍不住，努力想要并拢双腿却被张佳乐拉的更开，分身颤抖着，一股浊黄温热的液体从羚口喷雾滴滴答答的撒在镜子上。张佳乐满意的解开自己的分身，再次塞进叶修肠道，抽插几下，将一股股精液尽数射进深处，憋了太久，射精持续的时间很长，直到软下来，依然不舍得从叶修里面褪出来。叶修只感觉自己快被填满了，稍微动下，浓稠的精液便从穴口挤出来。失神的躺在张佳乐怀里，像是被抽干了力气。

张佳乐亲吻叶修发旋，耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿，在他耳边轻声说：“等明天，拿到了冠军戒指，我就向你求婚。”

叶修的心突然揪了起来，砰砰的跳动着，茫然的抬头却撞上张佳乐认真又温柔的脸，眼睛里带着些忧郁，他愈发不安起来，缩在张佳乐怀里假装没有听到。

“乐乐…”叶修闭着眼有气无力的唤了一声。

“嗯？”张佳乐一脸期待的看着叶修等着他的下文。

“把地给我擦了，还有镜子。”

“……”


End file.
